The Dark Lord loved him
by Medut
Summary: Mostly from Voldemorts view SS/LV. SLASH. Eventual HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HP, all rights and respect goes to JR. Please help me with grammar mistakes.

At first I noticed your eyes. They were dark warm chocolate when you looked at her. You weren't hiding – simply looked from the shadows of Forbiden forest how she laughed with Potter, Black and other fools. Not even one of your muscle was moving but your eyes were so alive and passionate.

Then I decided to make you join me no matter the price. _I_ wanted to make you feel this way, to look only at _me_.

For ever.

So you joined me after I promised you power, wealth and labaratory with rarest ingredients. I gave you those – villas all over the world, dosens of students who were really admiring you. You even created several new potions for me.

For some time you were satisfied, even happy. Once or twice in a week I came to you for a glass of wine and we talked lazily about your plans, my vision of the world, the future. You even smiled for _me_, and let me twice hold your hand and once – stroke your _cheek_. My heart was beaming with happiness.

I noticed that you don't like torturing and didin't kill ordinary, crying Muggles. You liked finding husbands who abused their family, uncaring single mothers and murder them. You killed without bloodshed and left them in disgraceful poses so that other part of family would be free from guilt or sympathy for them. And I let you do what you like because when you returned from them, your eyes had secret light and you even smiled sometimes.

When you reported about prophecy which endangered me I fell in love with you over again. I deared to believe you care about me deeply. I send my most savage Death Eaters to destroy her family and even went there myself.

And I lost. Everything, everywhere. I lost my body, power, many followers. _You_.

You returned to old fool, to teach stupid Muggleborns. And turned from me. Completely. You weren't responding to my calls in your mind, your houses which I gave you weren't allowing me to enter. And what hurt and frightened me was the light in your eyes. It was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

From here plot doesn't agree with JKR version.

10 years later I met you again. You wanted to save Potter so I enjoyed seeing your power. Finally seeing emotion in your eyes. It was _determination_. You wanted to stop me, to save Potter and I decided not to make same mistake twice. I didin't kill him, I only played with him so you could make actions and help him.

When I broke into Hogwarts on Christmas night that year I disguised as Mcgonagall's familiar – kneazel - and watched you. You watched as a hawk that your Slytherins behaved with manners, got angry when Dumbledore popped cracker and replaced his horrid violet hat into more hideous pink. When he tried to make you pop another one, you fled to your dungeons.

I fallowed you and saw that in large living room roared fireplace, there were several socks hanged on fireplace and big, beautiful Christmas tree was in the corner. You were lying on the black leather coach and sipping Firewhisky.

I silently sat in nearby armchair. You opened eyes and recognition was in them.

-How should I call you? Asked you in your beautiful silent voice. I extended my hand and you dave me glass of Firewhisky.

-Call me Tom. I have the same goals but I don't want to kill innocent people anymore, wizards or muggleborns alike.

We sat like that, enjoying drink and silence. I watched him drinking and when he looked into my eyes I couldn't turn away. I missed those warm brown eyes. I felt him getting into my mind and let it. I let him see my thoughts, wishes, past, everything but my love for him.

-I believe you, Tom. I suggest you to live in Forbidden forest or Srieking Shack.

-No, I will live in Hogsmeade, 27. ,,In your house, Severus".

-If you wish. He finished his drink and stood up.

-I'll visit you soon then.

Maybe it was alcohol, maybe simply old desire but I stepped forward to him. He stood in the same place but fallowed my movements with narrowed eyes. I stood in front of him and put my hand on his cheek. In his eyes was spark of surprise but he didin't move back.

-I have changed Severus. I wasn't happy the way I was earlier also, so help me to change this world for a better place.

Next chapter – Severus's POW


	3. Chapter 3

3.I am afraid. Of myself. I used to respect him, I wanted his attention, I really enjoyed our talks over the glass of wine. And now he is here again. Beautiful, powerful and wanting my help to change wizarding world.

When I went to my Hogsmeade house you were there, behind my desk writing letters. House elves weren't afraid of you and I am afraid again – what do you want, from the future, from me?

You lifted head and smiled at me. – Come in Severus, welcome home. ,,He sounds like my wife... husband"

We ate dinner then without words went near fireplace for a glass of Firewhisky. I took a sip and looked at you. Drink stilled in my throat because you looked at me so intensively, with passion. You took a step closer to the sofa where I sat.

-Thank you for letting me in. He said quietly. I nodded and stood up and took a step near him. We stood silently, both thinking what to do now, where this is going.

-I know you are very carefull person so I don't want to scare you. But I want you to know that I like your companionship very much, in fact I love when you are next to me Severus.

We both stood there waiting. I took a step and now we stood only inches apart. He took my hands and interwined our fingers. We smiled a little now and I put my forehead to his. This felt good, we were shy like a schoolboys but moved on still. He angled his head and his lips touched mine. We both moaned and kissed each other again.

Wow. In past, at our drinking hours I wondered what your lips would feel like. Now I know – they are warm. And gentle. They don't hurry and savour my lips throughoutly. I unfondle our fingers and lift them to Tom's nape, black hair. You start fondling my back. We kiss several minutes then pull back and touch our foreheads.

-I really wanted this Severus. You are wonderfull.- Whispered he. He still fondles my back and I sign unwillingly.

-Goodnight.

Fallowing days moved similarly. We have breakfast, he kisses me ,,have a good day", I return after Hogwarts, we have dinner, then sit in living room and drink, talk, kiss.

Now I understand him much better, trust him, and our kisses, caresses really make my heart beat faster. At school I feel several pair of eyes following me. Dumbledore, Mcgonagal, Potter notices that I changed. I am calmer, don't insult students as much as before and start eating more. I don't tell anything but can feel Dumbledore's twinkling.


	4. Chapter 4

Now small insert of Harry Potter's POW. I couldn't resist and if you don't like SS/HP pairing don't read this.

Before Christmas of my fourth year Snape was greasy bat with tongue like a razor. Although sometimes I cought myself admiring his eyes, movements. But he was unapproachable.

After Christmas he became calmer. In lessons he stopped insulting Longbottom, take unnecessary points from Gryffindor, took 5 points from Draco. His hair looked normal now and he started talking with his colleagues. I couldn't understand source of these changes but I started to hope. Maybe he will see past my father and see me. Harry, who needs love and affection and who likes Snape's intelligence and wit. My eyes fallowed him, I started search for a chance to speak with him but I couldn't find it – Snape stopped his patroling and was in his chambers only for teaching he didin't sleep there. On Marauders Map I saw him going to Hogsmeade but couldn't follow him. Snape was still too observant. One night I decided to wait near his chambers door. I sat there for whole night and was waken up by students who came to the Potions. Snape showed up 5 min till the lesson. He greeted us like usual and showed instructions of Burns healing potion.

He began walking between desks and I saw that his hair is still wet and he had hint of cologne.

-Mister Seamus Tom Finnegan, - mild sneer enchoed in dungeons, - one more stir clockwise. Again, he paid his attention to Finnegan. And the dork nodded but blushed secretlly. So much for declared straightness and dating Parvati Patil. Snape could have any student and teacher who liked wit over beauty. So the question is does he started to want it.


End file.
